Happiness, Warmth and Love
by Silkylion10
Summary: My Valentines Day fic Riku arrives home early, and is met with a surprise. A surprise that leads to destinies entwined... T for implied situations One shot RikuSora


A/N: Valentines Day! Good for some, not for me…A fic idea has come to mind. This is my first KH fic so be nice.

* * *

"Sora!" I shut the door behind me as entered the apartment I shared with my boyfriend. I wasn't expecting him to be there but it gave me comfort to shout his name out. Probably because…I don't want to think of that! I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'd do…

"Hey Riku!" shouted Sora. What was he doing home? It sounded like he was in the kitchen. I dropped my bag in the hall and slipped off my shoes. I could hear noises travelling down from the door. It sounded like Sora was…cooking?

Rewind there…Sora never cooked! Then again, he never took time off work without good reason…He should still be there!

"Riku, can you wait out there?" he shouted when I tried the door handle. I didn't have much choice, the door was locked.

"Okay…" I sighed. I wanted to know what he was doing in there. Sora was the only person who could make me wonder. If it was anybody else, I probably would have guessed, but Sora was unpredictable. That's why I like him so much.

I heard the lock click, breaking me out of my musings. I reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.

Red and pink greeted me. What was going on? The kitchen was white when I left this morning. Slowly, I looked around. As I turned towards the table, I was greeted with a delightful sight.

Sora. He was sat at one end of the table. On the table, there was the red tablecloth we only used at parties and a large, lit, candle stick.

Slowly, Sora stood up and walked over to me. I was still stood by the door, in slight shock. I was brought back to reality by the warmth radiating on to my lips. Sora had his arms wrapped tightly around me and slightly moved his head back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Riku?" he asked quietly, worried. I looked into his for a few seconds, before moving my head down quickly and kissing him full on the lips. He sighed happily but broke away from me.

"Riku, sit down. Eat!" He moved to sit back down, after pushing me into my seat. I looked in front of me and finally noticed the plate full of food. I looked at him quizzically, but moved my fork into the food and up to my mouth.

Flavour flooded my mouth and I was surprised.

"You cooked this?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded, eyes guarded.

"Yeah, why?" he said, quietly.

"It's good! Why do you expect something bad?"

"No reason." He shook his head and looked back at me, eyes glittering with happiness. I smiled at him and continued to eat.

"Why did you do this today? Just for me?" I asked.

"Today's special…a day for happiness and love…" It took me a moment to work out what day it was, but I soon realised. February 14th. A day for couples and lovers around the world. A day for togetherness. Valentines Day.

We soon finished and Sora stood up and walked over to me. He placed a small present on the table in front of me, picked up my dirty plate and exited the room. I looked after him, slightly confused.

Tentatively, I reached out and grasped the side of the present. I brought it towards me, examining it carefully. I had never particularly liked presents, they held surprises. Sora's presents had always been good though.

I carefully pulled the ribbon out of the bow, releasing the lid. I opened the lid, letting it fall to the floor when I saw what was inside.

A Poupu fruit… Legend has it, if you share a Poupu fruit with someone, your destinies are entwined forever… Sora must really want me, even to build up the courage to give it to me. That explains why he left the room. He didn't want to see my reaction. I smiled, gently picked up the yellow, star shaped fruit and left the room.

I found Sora curled up on our bed. His head moved slightly as the noise of the door opening reached his ears but otherwise stayed still. He was scared, I could tell.

Slowly, I crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. I gently lifted his head up and kissed him lovingly. He responded, pushing against me.

I broke away when there was no oxygen left. He looked up, into my eyes, his own eyes worried. I picked up the Poupu fruit from where I had dropped it on the bed.

I held it towards him. "Are you sure you want this, Sora? Are you sure you want our destinies to be entwined forever?" I asked him seriously. I was more than willing to eat the fruit with him, if he wanted to.

"I'm…I'm sure, Riku," he said defiantly. He reached out and broke the fruit straight down the middle. He put his half in his mouth, and at the same time I put my half into my own mouth. I chewed for a couple of seconds, before I felt Sora's opened mouth on my lips.

I slowly opened my own mouth. My tongue met with Sora's and I could taste the sweet flavour of the fruit flowing between us. I broke apart when all the oxygen deserted me. Breathing heavily, I smiled at him. He beamed at me, his eyes glittering in happiness…

Happiness…Warmth…Love…

Sora was the one to bring all that to me…

Sora was the one I wanted to spend my life with…

"Sora…I love you, more than you can imagine…" I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight.

"Believe me, Riku, if it's anything like how much I love you, I know…" he replied, just as quietly. My arms wrapped themselves around the body in front of me as it reached up to kiss.

I knew this was going to be a night to remember!

* * *

A/N: This was also my first time writing anything like this as well, so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. Please review and I'll see if I can improve. Also, I'm sorry for not updating my other fics recently, see this as a way of saying sorry... 


End file.
